After School Special
by Racing n Sexy Angel
Summary: Continuation of "Crazie Antics". Now the crew works in a TV station! Pleae R/R!!


Chapter 1-  
  
Zell: 1-2-3-4-5 heeeeere's Angel!  
  
Angel: Hey-low. Welcome to our BRAND NEW tv show! It's called "After School Special".  
  
Seifer:....  
  
Squall: You stole my quote asshole.  
  
Seifer: *glares at Squall*  
  
Angel: Right. *hits Squall* Be nice!  
  
Squall: *rubs head* Okay. I'll be nice.  
  
Angel: Much better. *sighs* Uh.. we got one problem. I found Racing but she aint coming back...  
  
Zell: You found her but she didn't wanna come??  
  
Irvine: I'm confused. Who's gunna fill in for Racing?  
  
Angel: *smiles* I got Quisty to fill in for Racing.  
  
Squall: You got Racing's sister to fill in for her??  
  
Angel: Yeah why? Got a problem??  
  
Squall: No no. No problem here.  
  
Angel: Okay!! With that heeeres..... Quisty!!  
  
::Quistis comes walking in and people are booing::  
  
Quistis: *sits down and simles* Hi Seifer.  
  
Seifer: *looks up and frowns* Hi.  
  
Zell: Seifer's broken.  
  
Irvine: For real? He seems to be alive?  
  
Squall:.... Weirdos.  
  
Quistis: Where's my sister?  
  
Angel: I dunno. Seceret. SHHHHHHH!  
  
Seifer: Some help you are Angel.  
  
Angel: *smiles* Shut up Seifer. I KNOW your plan.  
  
Seifer: *frowns* Fine.  
  
Quistis: Right. Whatever it is I know it aint gunna work.  
  
Seifer: *flips Quisty out of ehr chair*  
  
Zell: Where's Jerry Springer's body gaurd when you need him?  
  
Irvine: There isn't anything flying.  
  
Tidus: I can change that! *picks up Irvine and flies him*  
  
Zell: Lookie! Irvine can fly!  
  
Irvine: I REALLY REALLY REALLY hate you Tidus!  
  
Zell: Is it a bird? *points at Irvine*  
  
Tidus: Is it a plane? *points at Irvine*  
  
Squall: No its Irvine! The flying idiot! *kicks Irvine*  
  
Seifer: *smirks*  
  
Angel: Riight. Its a new spawn of Jerry Springer.  
  
Quistis: *gets up and sits on Seifer's lap* Hi Seifer.  
  
Seifer: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Angel: Where's Bubba?  
  
Squall: Who's that?  
  
Angel: Our new body gaurd! *smiles*  
  
Zell: Now the fights between Seifer and Squall ACTUALLY break up!  
  
Irvine: *curled up in a cornner* Awww... Squall aint geting another scar?  
  
Squall: *throws a chair at Irvine* I added another burise to you!  
  
Angel: *pouts*  
  
Seifer: *laughs a little*  
  
Zell: Looks like someones getting happier.  
  
Irvine: THAT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT!!! *laughs* How would YOU know Zell?  
  
Zell: *flies another chair at Irvine* Im being scarcastic dumbass.  
  
Angel : Stop flying shit at Irvine! It's mean!  
  
Seifer: They aint flying SHIT yet.  
  
Angel: Hey everyone! Wanna know what Seifer's plan is? Because after all its national T.V. show. *smiles*  
  
Seifer: Sorry... *frowns*  
  
Zell: I wanna know.  
  
Tidus: Where's all the chair?  
  
Squall: *points by Irvine* Over there by Irvine.  
  
Zell: I weally weally hate...  
  
Irvine: *throws a chair at Zell* Shad up!  
  
Quistis: *starts kissing Seifer* Happier?  
  
Zell: I predict anytime now....  
  
Squall and Angel: Racing's gunna come rushing through the door.  
  
Seifer: O.O;;;;  
  
Angel: *points at Seifer* HALLA UKALELE!! PEANUT BETTER JELLY!!! SEIFER'S IN TROUBLE!!!! DOUBLE TROUBLE!!  
  
Squall: What da hell?  
  
Tidus: Took the words out of my mouth.  
  
Angel: *dances around* Someones gunna die!!! *points at Quisty* And the lucky person is....  
  
Zell: *drum roll*  
  
Angel: You Quisty!!!  
  
Quistis: *rolls eyes* Why would MY own sister kill me?  
  
Zell: Did you see what happened to Tifa?  
  
Quistis: Yeah why?  
  
Zell: That's why.  
  
Quistis: I don't care. She wont kill me. She's not like that. *kisses Seifer again*  
  
Seifer: :- )  
  
Zell: Seifer's gunna die too! Or get the dreaded couch. *shudders*  
  
Tidus: Hey Irvine you must loove the couch eh'?  
  
Angel: *pouts* How about Tidus loves the couch??  
  
Tidus: *pouts*  
  
Irvine: *laughs*  
  
Quistis: *kisses Seifer again*  
  
:Racing comes in the studio flying the doors open and slamming them shut::  
  
Zell: Shhhhhe's back!!  
  
Seifer: *pushes Quistis off of him* Racing!!! I... I... can explain!!  
  
Zell: Seifer's got a speach problem!  
  
Angel: 1-2 Racing's comin for you *points to Quistis* 3-4 better lock the studio door...  
  
Racing: *walks over to Quistis holding up her gunblade* Any last words baby sister?? *smiles psychoticly*  
  
Quistis: *looks scared as hell* I.. I... I... NO!!! Don't kill me!!!!  
  
Zell: Suprisingly she aint shitting her skirt.  
  
Irvine: *laughs*  
  
Seifer: *slinks down out of his chair*  
  
Racing: *swings her gunblade infront of Seifer* Just wait!  
  
Seifer: *gulps*  
  
Quistis: *smirks*  
  
Angel: Where's the popcorn when you need it!  
  
Zell: *comes walking up with popcorn* Here!  
  
Angel: Goodie!  
  
Irvine: I bet that Racing's gunnna stab her!  
  
Tidus: I bet Quistis is gunna piss her pants!  
  
Squall: You know what will be funny is if Racing adds another scar to Seifer.  
  
Angel: *tosses popcorn at Squall* SHHH!!!  
  
Racing:*gets ready to slice Quistis in half* Fuck you bitch! I called you family!!!  
  
Quitis: *smiles* Go ahead kill me.  
  
Zell: *cocks an eyebrow* She WANTS to die?  
  
Racing: *as hard as she can flies her gunblade down*  
  
Quistis: *picks up Seifer's Hyperion* I don't think so!  
  
Squall: I think both of them are gunna kill Quistis.  
  
Tidus: Why?  
  
Zell: Cuz Seifer don't like it when people touch his Hyerpion.  
  
Seifer: *gets up and tackles Quistis* Oh hellz no!  
  
Racing: *looks shocked*  
  
Quistis: you sonofa bitch! *punches Seifer*  
  
Racing: Fuck no! *starts to beat up Quistis*  
  
Seifer: *goes back in his chair*  
  
Quistis: AAAAHHHH!!! HELP!!!  
  
Angel: Nope bitch your on your own!  
  
:: An hour later::  
  
Zell: Their STILL going at it!?  
  
Squall: I guess so....  
  
Raing: *pulls up Quistis by the hair* I think she's knocked out. Dont u agree?  
  
Quistis: X . x  
  
Zell: *stands up and claps*  
  
Angel: *laughs*  
  
Seifer: ...... *picks up his Hyperion*  
  
Racing: *drops Quistis and goes by Seifer* And for you Seifer...  
  
Zell: WoW! She used his REAL name!  
  
Tidus: She doesn't?  
  
Angel: She normaly calls him Seify Weify.  
  
Tidus: Oh.  
  
Angel: Hehe Tidy Widy.  
  
Zell, Irvine, Squall and Racing: *laughs their asses off*  
  
Quistis: *stands up and grabs Racing's gunblade* DIE! *about to kill Racing*  
  
Seifer: *gets up and stabs Quistis* I don't think so bitch.  
  
Quistis: *falls down and dies*  
  
Zell: Bad Seifer! You killed 2 people.  
  
Squall: No. I help kill RinoAss.  
  
Angel: Right. *throws popcorn at Seifer* Seifer you dumbass! Your plan!  
  
Seifer: *sighs*  
  
Racing: *sits down in a beat up chair* Whatever.  
  
Squall: Why are people taking my qoutes?  
  
Zell: Give it a rest.  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes at Seifer*  
  
Angel: Come on you pussy!  
  
Zell: Can she say that on TV?  
  
Irvine: *shrugs* Might as well let her go. You know all the other words we said already?  
  
Zell: True.  
  
Seifer: *sighs and pulls out a box*  
  
Angel: Awe shit. We gotta end the show...  
  
Zell: WHY??  
  
Angel: *smiles* Cuz we gotta.  
  
Squall: No fair!  
  
Tidus: Your no fun.  
  
Angel: *pouts* Im not fun? Go make friends with the couch when we get home.  
  
Zell: *laughs*  
  
Irvine: *puts his arms around Angel*  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Seifer: Why now?  
  
Angel: Just because.  
  
Racing: Fine with me. *looks at Quistis* Bubba!  
  
:A big fat black guy comes walking up*  
  
Angel: *points to Quistis' motionless body* Put her in the closet!  
  
Bubba: *grunts and does his job*  
  
Zell: Right.  
  
Racing: Ok ok. *looks at the camera* That was tonights show! Please stay tunned till the next one tomarrow after skoo!  
  
______After the show________ Seifer: Racing Im sorry!  
  
Racing: *gets off her chair and leaves*  
  
Zell: Your still in deep shit man.  
  
Seifer: SHUT UP!  
  
Squall: Okay...  
  
Tidus: I'm not the only one...  
  
Irvine: Yuppers! You got the couch brah!  
  
Tidus: *pushes Irvine* Fuck you.  
  
Irvine: Nope I dont SWING that way.  
  
::Tidus and Irvine start fighting::  
  
Angel: Gawd dammit!! 


End file.
